Aquasilk
Aquasilk Aquasilk is the 2nd half of the Legendary Stream God Duo "Team Rush Hour", whereas his other counterpart is Chris Hu. Aquasilk runs a stream on Twitch.tv as well, in which he notably gives lectures on life, as well as entertaining in SF4 maining Zangief the Red Cyclone. He is recognized World-Wide as THE BEST Zangief in the world, due to the fact that he is the only Zangief player in the world. Nevertheless it is an astonishing feat, whereas very few players can claim such a title. Chris Hu & Aquasilk can fuse together to form Aqua-Hu, in which they saved the world too many times from fraudulent scum. They are confirmed to be in the upcoming MVC4 as the fused Aqua-Hu by Keth Sillian himself. Gamefreak has also confirmed Aqua-silk to appear in the next Pokemon game, where his battle cry can already be heard here --->> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SApA0zvqTXQ&t=0m18s Nevertheless this legendary figure has a bright future ahead of him, as well as his counterpart Chris-Hu, with his upcoming album "Set Mad Salt to the Rain" to be released next year. They are also scheduled to take part in the upcoming movie "Rush Hour 4: The Return of Jaffar" starring themselves. AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! German Aquasilk was most likely born in Germany. The excessive use of the shout "AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" is enough proof, if you reverse this you get "YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" which is german for "I love my home country Germany, anshclussen!". The streammonster "Bull_milk" on Twitch discovered this fact back in 2012. Protecting the Russian Skies Aquasilk got one goal in every match he plays, HE WILL GET DAT ULTRA 2 AND USE IT! While this might seem weird with Aquasilk being german and all it is still true. Some rumours says that this move is to put the Soviet Union off guard so Germany can infiltrate the Soviet Union. 'The Snackish Special' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHKEbyubuP0 Miss Silk Don't talk about Miss Silk. Famous Quotes "I SPD and protect the fucking skies" Notable Commentary ---The Lemon Test: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6ds_HlbqBM --- Aquasilk the Fearless Warrior: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiygmbAft6E ---Warning Graphic Footage of Aquasilk getting blown up***: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8YYt6lH0yY DJ Silk It is a well known fact that occasionally on stream Aquasilk suddenly Transforms into DJ Silk with lvl-3 X factor. While in this form, which is equivalent to SSJ3 Gootecks, he has unlimited power & rules as a monarch with an iron dick. DJ Silk takes requests from the stream during this time & dictates whether or not he Bans a Stream Monster, countless Stream Monster lives have been lost during this time & many more are yet to come. It is rumored that DJ Silk will, very rarely, compliment a Stream Monster & grant him access to BASED HEAVEN, where the rewards are unfathomed. Many Historians have different opinions on what happens when you reach BASED HEAVEN. Some speculate where you may get Instant Mod access, a shoutout, an Autograph by MR.N himself, a signed broken stick by the PogChamp himself, or a chance to star in the upcoming movie "Rush Hour 4: The Return of Jaffar" Starring Chris Hu, & Aquasilk. The results are debatable & there is no current evidence during this millenium, Warning: This link Contains Graphic Footage of Stream Monsters Being Killed & Viewer Discretion is Advised Kappa Banface/Rapeface ----------------------------> It should be noted that Aquasilk is the only black person who can't rap.